


LILAC

by TremblingHandsWriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is just a sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to angst anymore, Infidelity, Inspired by Twitter, Junmyeon is a little bit of an asshole here, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting
Summary: Junmyeon couldn't sleep, so he went down to the convenience store.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	LILAC

_Hello?’_

The voice on the other side of the line croaked sleepily, and Junmyeon chuckled as he took a glance at the square digital clock on his bedside table.

3.17am.

 _‘Junmyeon?’_ the voice called his name, still hoarse but somehow regained its composure this time. Junmyeon sighed into the receiver and leaned on the headboard.

 _‘...Can’t sleep?’_ the voice asked again after a few seconds of silence. Crossing his left leg onto the right one, Junmyeon broke the silence on his side with a single hum. He didn’t turn on the light on his side of the bed so the huge bedroom was in total darkness, save it for the few lines of light from the vehicle headlights outside, penetrating the thick navy blue curtains that were drawn closed on his window.

‘I was thinking of you.’

_‘...You know you shouldn’t.’_

‘Yeah, but I also know that I can’t stop,’ he tried to retaliate, but there was no conviction in his voice. The person on the phone hummed – their voice as soothing and calming as how Junmyeon remembered it from the first time he heard it – and let out a small sigh.

 _‘Meet me at the convenience store downstairs?’_ they suggested, and Junmyeon couldn’t control his lips from smiling.

‘Okay. See you in five?’

_‘Hm. In five.’_

The call ended, and Junmyeon wasted no time getting up from his bed and reached for his coat. He checked his wallet and contemplated whether he should put on some lotion, just to appear fresh to the person he was going to meet, and decided not to. He didn’t want to seem so eager to meet them, even though every pulse in his body was throbbing with excitement.

Rustling sounds appeared behind him as he opened the bedroom door, and he paused, standing there for a couple of seconds without turning around.

His partner was stirring in their sleep, but they didn’t wake up to his activities. Junmyeon exhaled with relief, and took another glance at the square digital clock on his bedside table.

3.19am.

*

The first drop of rain fell on his left shoulder precisely at the moment he pulled open the door to the promised convenience store, and Junmyeon quickened his steps in entering the premise. There was a middle-aged man dressed in a night guard’s uniform, bending down in front of the long row of fridges filled with drinks on the left side of the premise’s wall. Junmyeon saw him contemplating the type of caffeine he wanted to keep him going until his shift ended at seven in the morning.

‘...Are you thinking of mixing coffee and Coke together, Guard Kim?’ Junmyeon asked with a concerned smile on his face as he sat down on one of the seats near the window. Guard Kim stood up straight and turned around with a slightly opened mouth, surprised by the sudden accusation (which wasn't wrong, by the way, but Junmyeon didn't need to know that) and gave Junmyeon a silly smile when he saw him.

'It's dangerous to do that, Guard Kim,’ Junmyeon warned him as the night guard finally picked a can of black coffee from the fridge and walked over to where he was sitting, still wearing his goofy smile. He jokingly shoved the can in front of Junmyeon’s face, as if letting him know that ‘no, I’m not mixing them up, so you don’t have to worry’, and that received and acknowledging nod from the latter.

‘Next time just get something spicy instead; works better to chase away your sleepiness.’ Someone suddenly suggested from behind them, and that made them both turned around. A man, evidently taller than the night guard was standing with both his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket, and Junmyeon couldn’t control his smile when he saw the striped pajama pants and worn-out sneakers on his feet.

The night guard silently chuckled and made an ‘X’ sign with his arms, and then brought one of his hands to his stomach, rubbing them while making a painful expression on his face. Instantly, they both nodded. The night guard then took a look at his wristwatch and gestured to the counter – _I’ll have to go now._

‘Wait,’ the tall man said, ran to the fridge and picked up another two cans of coffee before he walked towards the counter, signing for the middle-aged man to follow him. The night guard looked at Junmyeon, confused.

‘It’s on us,’ Junmyeon simply said, and jokingly shooed them both away with his hand.

*

They both watched as the night guard tiptoed along the covered sidewalk in front of the premise, trying to avoid the rain as he rushed back to his post station. Thunders and lightning accompanied the weather, and they saw him flinched for a few seconds before continuing on his path.

The tall man offered him the coffee he bought earlier, and Junmyeon took it with a thank you. He took his time observing the drink in his hands without any signs of opening it up, and that made the tall man sigh.

‘I forgot. You’re here because you couldn’t sleep and I bought you coffee,’ he finally said, and Junmyeon immediately shook his head.

‘No, no! I mean, yes that’s why I’m here, but I’m…I’m just touched.’

‘Why?’

He smiled, finally opening up the can and took a sip.

‘That you still remember my favourite brand of coffee.’ He admitted, a little shy as he leaned back into the tall chair he was sitting on. The tall guy, also looking slightly embarrassed, scratched his nose and smiled sheepishly. His dimples did not restrain themselves from appearing.

‘It’s only expected. It’s been more than five years; I’d be frustrated if I even get this one wrong.’ He tried to reason, and his bright eyes twinkled, even though they were still carrying traces of sleep underneath them.

There were no other patrons inside the convenience store at the moment, save it for the cashier that was busy trying to keep himself awake behind the counter. The rumbling of the slushies machine churning cold liquid so they wouldn’t turn into ice became the background of their quiet conversation, and sometimes the thunders outside sent shivers down their spines, but the sight of rain from inside the vicinity was calming enough for them to stay still and observed their surroundings.

They talked about mundane things – the stubborn clients Junmyeon had to meet later in the morning, the café that just opened near his office with delicious crepe and milkshakes, the new songs they both listened to – and Junmyeon, almost naturally reached out his hand for the tall man’s hand. He wasn’t rejected. Instead, the man pulled it closer to his chest, and bent down a little to plant a small kiss on his knuckles.

‘You’re warm,’ he commented, and Junmyeon hummed as he leaned closer into his side.

‘Well, we’ve been here for a while,’ he replied, checking his phone for time.

4.55am.

The tall man yawned as Junmyeon looked towards his direction, and he could see traces of sleep were coming back to haunt his eyes. He felt a bit sorry for him.

‘I’m sorry to wake you up at this time,’ he said, and squeezed his warm hand a little tighter before trying to let go. But the man kept holding on to it, refusing to let him go.

‘You know I’ll always be beside you when need be,’ he gave him his words, and gave a soft peck on his cheek. Junmyeon playfully pulled him closer and made him stay so his lips lingered on his skin longer. The man’s dimples came out again as his smile got wider, and he brought his lips to close in on Junmyeon’s. They only separated from each other when they heard the cashier cleared his throat a little too loud for it to be comfortable.

‘You should go up first. You have an early appointment this morning,’ Junmyeon suggested as he softly pushed him away, and the tall man hummed, still staying in his seat with no signs to move. He watched as Junmyeon finished the coffee he bought (finally), took it away from his hand and threw it into the metal trashcan that was next to his right.

‘Yeah, I should. What about you?’

Junmyeon peeked at his phone again – 5.06am.

‘I’ll stay here a while longer. I don’t feel like going to work today. Maybe I’ll call in sick later,’ he explained, and winked at the last word. The tall man laughed at his mischievous tone, and kissed him one last time on his temple.

‘Come back to bed soon. I’ll be waiting,’ he said, and Junmyeon nodded as he looked at him in the eye. Still so cheerful and sparkling, he almost felt guilty seeing the tiredness trying to cover all that brightness up.

He watched as the man walked towards the entrance, and just before he opened the door to exit, he turned around with a huge goofy smile on his face and yelled,

‘And don’t follow any strangers that offer you candies!’ from across the snacks row, surprising both Junmyeon and the cashier by doing so.

 _‘Park Chanyeol, you-!’_ Junmyeon started, but then decided not to continue when he saw how fast Chanyeol was sprinting away from the store, and the cashier’s stink eye that was aiming at him. Other than the poor cashier, no one was there to witness them, but still he felt the embarrassment creeping up his neck up to his cheeks and ears.

Junmyeon was busy in his own thoughts as to how to exit the store without making eye contacts with the cashier that he didn’t see it when a customer came in and went straight to the fridge where all the drinks were displayed. He didn’t see the same customer picked on the same coffee brand that Chanyeol paid for earlier, and he only realised of his presence when he pulled out the same tall chair Chanyeol was sitting on earlier, right next to Junmyeon.

‘I’m guessing that you don’t really need this now,’ he said yet still he handed Junmyeon the coffee. His voice was as soothing and calming as how Junmyeon remembered it from the first time he heard it, more than five years ago, even before Chanyeol was around.

Junmyeon accepted the drink, and opened it almost immediately.

‘Is it still your favourite coffee brand?’

‘It still is.’

‘Even when I was the one who obsessed over it first?’ the man smiled a little too broadly that Junmyeon could see his gum crowning his well-aligned teeth. He remembered how this guy used to be so insecure about it, covering his mouth whenever he’s smiling, saying that there’s too much gum shown when he smiled and wondering if he should treat it. But Junmyeon had told him that his gummy smile was what attractive about him in the first place.

And now…now he’s smiling without any restrain and Junmyeon wondered if he was a reason for that, in a way.

‘Sorry I made you wait when I was the one who called you,’ Junmyeon apologised, and the man shook his head.

‘To be honest, I couldn’t sleep, too,’ he said, and in an instant Junmyeon felt a cold hand that felt as if it had been in the cold, rainy morning weather a little too long entwined with his warm one underneath the table.

‘M-hmm. And were you thinking of me?’ he asked, voice a pitch higher than his usual tone – excited. The other man laughed, but he did not answer nor nod to the question. So Junmyeon asked again.

‘Yifan…were you also thinking of me?’ and this time, Yifan looked at him, observing his face and then deep into his eyes.

‘How could anyone that has met you _not_ think about you, Junmyeon?’ he replied, and with their hands holding one another, they stared outside the window in front of them.

They didn’t really talk a lot. He didn’t feel like initiating a conversation with Yifan like how he did with Chanyeol, but the silence was comforting. And when he did make a joke, or when Yifan was telling him one, the sound of their laughter mingled together was like music to his ears.

With Yifan, he didn’t really check his phone for time, but he guessed that it should be some time past 6am by the time they left the convenience store to return to their places.

He was pretty sure, because the sky was dark blue when Chanyeol left him there, and it was purple when Yifan arrived.

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands, and as they walked past the night guard’s station, Junmyeon saw Guard Kim waving at him with a knowing smile.

Oh well, it’s not like he could tell anyone about it anyway. And even if he could, Junmyeon didn’t think he would.

He just knew it.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter mutuals to give me a colour and I'll write a shortfic based on it. I think I had like 5 replies to this so I'll have 5 fics written for this.
> 
> Each title is the colour chosen by a mutual.


End file.
